


[Cover] The Bluest of Blue

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: So. The last time I checked twitter, SinceWhen_John said she's been experiencing writer's block while she's three chapters away from the most awaited eventual happy ending of this brilliantly written novel. This cover, to be honest, has been sitting on my folder waiting to be shipped to Denali—and have undergone five mind-wrecking changes (I'm still not satisfied with it but ASDFGHJKL—). I do hope it'll help her find some inspiration or a push so that she can do what she wanted to do with her story. Because God knows how many times I was inspired by her earlier works. Amen to that.





	[Cover] The Bluest of Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bluest of Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860315) by [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/pseuds/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John). 



[](https://imgur.com/H9OshfF)

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be emotional when I post my review on tumblr when she finally wraps this up. That is for sure.


End file.
